


Much Too Good

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Meme, Practical joke gone wrong, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short & Sweet, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The report said that some files which weren't supposed to leave Joe's computer had, in fact, been transferred to the permanent section of the new Watcher Archive.  If true... wasn't that just the way these things always went?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Too Good

Darcy looked up from her laptop and pulled out her ear buds in time to hear her boss ask, "Tell me you didn't do what I could swear this report says you did?"

So far, Joe Dawson was a dream job: He let her handle the technical parts and showed her the sneaky phrasings in reports that didn't mean what she thought they did. He traded songs with her and didn't harass her about having her iPod going the entire time she was typing up his backlogged reports or emailing his Watchers about where in hell were their backlogged reports? He traded dirty jokes with her without blinking. 

Hell, he harassed Darcy about being from a Navy family and wanting to go to school in New Mexico as fast as she harassed him about a Vietnam Marine ending up in the PacNW to get cooler rain. And he'd been willing to have her sign an NDA and work part-time for the Watchers once Darcy figured out that she was in Immaculate Conception High School to keep an eye on Harry Boardman, the least teenaged senior she'd ever met in her life, for her mother, the Watcher. Turned out Mom was the one with the cool job, as far as Darcy was concerned. Office work? HAH.

Personally, however, if a new ID was Darcy's problem, she wouldn't have done a final year of high school to finish her cover before going to college. Really, Boardman's weirdness would probably hide better at--

"Earth to Darcy," Joe said flatly. She looked up, jarred out of her train of thought. "Hon. Tell me you didn't go into my computer and post these files up to the central depository."

He actually sounded kinda pissed, which surprised Darcy so much she explained it. "Well, yeah, of course I did. You've been saying the new upload format made no sense to you, and really, they set up the folder and tagging structure just like Gmail -- boy is that a mistake someone's gonna regret, unless we've got someone at Google working with us, and don't believe that 'Don't be evil' motto; I'm just saying--"

"You went into my folders, tagged those reports, and loaded them up to the write-only central depositories," Joe repeated.

"Um. In my defense," Darcy said helplessly, "you're getting emails asking why you're so behind and you didn't have that folder, or those reports, marked classified?"

Joe looked like he couldn't decide between laughing and crying. "Ah, fuck. Enthusiasm strikes again. You know the part where you said you can make programs sit up and beg?"

"Yes?" Darcy eyed him. "So. I take it the Methos folder has to come back down?"

Joe shifted his weight on his canes, sore and tired. Darcy would have suggested he sit down, but he'd been pacing all through that last conference call so he wouldn't kill anyone with his brain. She knew that particular thumping of his cane against the walls, after all. She lost track of that thought entirely when Joe said, "Considering I made up every fucking story in there to harass MacLeod with or make Adam exhale his beer through his nose? Oh, yeah. They've got to come back down."

Darcy started giggling, then laughing, and handed over her special stash of bad day chocolates. "Come on, boss. Grab a seat," she extended her hands, cracked her knuckles, and brought them back in to flex over the keyboard, "and when this not only works but I show you how to do what the system isn't supposed to do, I want a really good referral for my next job."

"Pull it off and you've got a deal," Joe said promptly. He stole some caramels, too, while she worked.

Really, though. How was she supposed to know? Come to think about it, she'd better ask about the Rebecca folder, too. Joe was on good terms with Amanda, and Darcy had been on a Red Bull roll....

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Mackiedockie: "The one where Joe created a whole slew of scurrilous, scandalous, and just plain embarrassing fake stories for the Methos Chronicles for April Fools Day, and an overzealous administrative assistant uploaded them to the permanent archive on the new server in Iceland. Permanently." Also for Crossovers100 prompt # 97 -- _never_.
> 
> I'd also just like to say: I have no idea what I was thinking, but let's roll with it, shall we?


End file.
